Another One Bites the Dust
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: The plan was doomed from the start. In reality, Master Bob really should've known that putting Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki in the same room would end in disaster. To be honest, he should be lucky that the building was still standing. Somewhat. Jerza request for Someone I.M. Companion fic to "We Made a Good Team (Despite the Explosions)".


**A/N: To the most precious guest, Someone I.M, for being so loyal and making me smile with their wonderful reviews. Thank you for continuing to support me and I hope this is what you asked for. If you have an account, please PM me so I may gush over your wonderfulness. Also I really hate having to see your reviews and having no way to thank you personally.**

 **This is the companion piece to "We Made a Good Team (Despite the Explosions). You don't have to read it, but it would be a good idea.**

 **It's 3 am, I am brain dead, and I have no idea what I wrote. I will edit later. Please R &R, and send me love**

* * *

 **Another One Bites the Dust**

 _ **"Master Bob did ask me to come. But I didn't come here for him. I came here for you."**_

* * *

Because Master Bob is a nice person, he invites almost the entire nation of Fiore to is birthday party, especially members of Fairy Tail, like Gray, Natsu, and Erza, to mention a few. But because Master Bob is also extremely rational and sane, he invites Crime Sorciere along, because he likes them and also because Erza will be at the party and for Mavis' sake, _Erza is going to be at the party held by Blue Pegasus._

Yes, Master Bob will not be taking any chances.

* * *

"You've got to be joking, Master," Erza whispers fearfully, staring at the artfully crafted invitation by the one guild she can't help but love and despise at the same time. "He specifically asks for _me_?"

Makarov winces. "I know," he grumbles. "I don't really like it either, but it is Bob's birthday. You have to go, despite the circumstances."

She grips the letter so hard that her knuckles turn white from the strain. "Master," she begins. "Don't you remember the last time I was in the vicinity of any Blue Pegasus building? Laxus and I obliterated that atrocious pink house!"

"Trust me, I remember," Makarov says, shuddering at the memory. Never again had he sent those two on a mission anywhere near Blue Pegasus. Let's just say that Master Bob is not only nice and rational, but he is also very considerate when it comes to the red haired mage in question, and let that _explosive_ situation slide.

"Do I have to go?" She whispers, her eyes pleading. "Master, I swear to god, I'm not sure I can-"

"Erza, it's his birthday. He requested you be there, along with the other Fairy Tail members. I know that...people there are rather handsy and rude-"

"Handsy? Rude?" Erza exclaims, her eyes narrowing to fierce brown slits. "Master, that...that disgusting monster _smells me in places that he shouldn't be putting his nose anyway near!_ He believes I'm his lover, his girlfriend, his soulmate in life! If I hear his "sweet parfum" nonsense one more time-"

"-But Bob has promised me that that one will be on his best behavior," Makarov continues. "They all will. Believe me, Bob is well aware of the circumstances and is making sure that the same thing won't happen again. Trust me, he doesn't want his building to explode like last time, that I assure you."

She closes her eyes. "Who else will be there?" She whispers.

Makarov smiles. "Gray, Natsu, Lucy," he begins. "Laxus, and this time he promises he'll be more of a gentleman if they do act up; Mira, Wakaba and Macao. Plus, others from Lamia, Mermaid, and Saber will be there too."

"Is Milliana going to be there?"

"Yes, as well as Kagura, Arania, Risley, and Beth. Plus, Lyon and Jura will be there, and of course, everyone we know from Sabertooth will be there. I think there's more of a chance we'll have to stop Sting and Rogue from jumping on Natsu and Gajeel than you possibly destroying Pegasus' guild hall- again."

 _That's not who I want,_ she wishes. _I think we all know who we want to be there. But he won't_

"Very well, Master," Erza says, turning to the door. "But I am telling you, if the building does indeed explode, don't say I didn't warn you."

Makarov waits until she's gone before he pulls his hands out from behind his back, revealing the other slip of paper he didn't show to Erza. On it, a simple message reads, "He'll be there."

* * *

"Who the hell is Master Bob?" Erik grumbles, looking over Jellal's shoulder at the slip of paper in his hands. "And why the hell is that paper so fancy looking?"

"You know, Erik," Sorano says, reaching over and snatching the paper out of Jellal's hands, dancing out of his reaching hands. "Some people actually have a taste for things not dirty and gross, unlike you."

"Sorano-" Jellal begins.

"Oi," Erik begins dangerously, interrupting Jellal. "You got something to say to me-"

"Oh will you just shut up?" Meredy complains, grabbing the paper from Sorano, earning herself a snarl from the white haired woman, and sticking her tongue out at Erik. "From the way you two bicker, you'd think you guys were an old married couple."

"Meredy-" Jellal tries again, but is interrupted once more.

"We're not a married couple!" Erik screams, his face a dangerous shade of purple.

Sorano scoffs, picking at her nails as if the very topic bores her. "Eew," she says. "Why the hell would I date that scumbag? I really don't see what poor Kina sees in him, but then again, she's not exactly in her right mind-"

"Watch it, she-devil," Erik hisses. "I'll have you know that I am a perfect specimen. No other man holds a candle to me. Am I right Jellal? Who's got the bigger-"

"Shut up!" Sorano screams, not letting Jellal get a word in edgewise. He sighs, letting the two of them duke it out like they do every night. He looks back down at the other piece of paper Sorano didn't grab, and his eyes darken.

 _Dear Jellal,_

 _Hello, my fine boy! You must know that I've invited you, as well as the rest of Crime Sorciere, to my birthday party. If this reaches you by the estimated time, then you should be receiving this letter the day before this glorious event, and if my estimations are correct, then your location is a mere ten miles away from the party. I do wish you come, Jellal. I'm asking you, specifically, to come, because there is a rather pressing matter at large when the party does occur._

 _You see, Ichiya has requested Ms. Scarlet to come, rather forcefully, to be honest. I'm not sure if you know, but recently she and Mr. Dreyar had a little confrontation with the Trimens and the aforementioned culprit. I cannot blame her, since Ichiya seems to have no sense of personal space when it come to Ms. Scarlet. I do believe that he deserved it, though I will not outright say so. No one was harmed, but my building was in shambles once they left._

 _Ms. Scarlet will be coming to the party tomorrow night. I would ask you to please watch her tomorrow, in case Ichiya does- which I know he will- try and pursue her like he did before. I believe you are the only one that can calm her, as well as keep Ichiya away from her once and for all. I know that you think you must stay away from her because of your past transgressions, however, I do believe that, when it comes down to it, you are the only one that can impact her in ways no one else can. If you still can't believe that, then think of this as a mission, to prevent my building from being destroyed again. However, I do hope you come for her, and not for me for her._

 _I believe your guild, and you especially, deserve an intermission from your journey to find yourselves. Sometimes it's best to take a break and then continue, refreshed after a good rest. You of all people deserve a rest, and for once, enjoy a relaxing night (for the most part) without worrying what tomorrow will bring._

 _I do hope to see you tomorrow night. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and Lamia are full of good looking boys, but you are an attractive man- there is a difference. It would be nice to see a handsome face like yours grace the halls of my guild at least once in my lifetime._

 _Good day,_

 _Bob._

Jellal sighs, closing his fist around the paper. Completely ignoring Bob's attempts at flirtation, he pinches the bridge of his nose with the other hand, debating on whether he should listen to his head or his heart. It is these moments of weakness, this slight wavering of his will, that make him believe he will never atone. He's been seeing a lot more of his faltering judgement lately and has to remind himself that the only way to atone for his sins is to keep a straight and firm gaze on the road ahead. There can be no steps back, no u-turns, and no detours.

However, looking past himself, he watches the others, and his heart lightens. It's been awhile since the rest of the guild has looked this relaxed. Meredy is giggling while Sorano and Erik continue their ceaseless debate, and Richard and Sawyer look on with grins plastered on their faces. Even Macbeth, who is sleeping most of the time, is leaning against a tree, eyes closed, but smiling.

 _I know that you think you must stay away from her because of your past transgressions._

He knows he should, that he must, but he's not sure he can. It's been one, no two years, since he'd last seen her, and if he's being truthful to himself, he misses her.

"So, Jellal!" Meredy exclaims, making him look up. She's all smiles and giddiness, standing in between Sorano and Erik to prevent a brawl (which only shows how gutsy she is- you do not want to get in between those two). Jellal looks down at the crumpled paper, then back into Meredy's glittering eyes. Something pulls at his heart.

 _You of all people deserve a rest, and for once, enjoy a relaxing night without worrying what tomorrow will bring._

He feels a smile touch his lips. "Yes," he whispers, and for the first time in a year, he feels his shoulders lift.

* * *

So far, so good. She hasn't killed any Pegasus boy yet. Luckily, most of them are distracted by the other women here, although they avoid Mira like the plague, partly due to devilish glare she sends their way, but it also has to do with the fact that Laxus is her permanent dark shadow, looming over her and casting any boy who so much glances at her an ominous glare promising death if they make a move.

She feels Gray's reassuring hand on her shoulder. He's been good, this past year since she last saw Jellal. Granted, he isn't the man she loves, but he's always been there for her, her rock when she needs him. She smiles at him and he grins, handing her a glass of Pegasus' bubbly champagne.

"Hey," he says, clinking his glass with hers. "How are you doing?"

"Well," she replies, taking a sip and gesturing around. "I haven't killed anyone yet, so that's a plus. Who knows, we might be able to get out of this place unscathed."

Gray laughs, but leans in close. "I"m not so sure about that," he whispers. "Bob's been eyeing me all night like I'm a hunk of meat or something. If he keeps this up, Natsu may have to put his magic to good use and thaw this place out."

Erza chuckles. "Just as long you freeze Ichiya in the meantime, I'll be glad to look over your action," she says, draining her glass and setting it on the tray of a passing busser.

Gray narrows his eyes. "Speaking of that player, where is he?" He looks around (towards the floor, to Erza's amusement) as if he can spot the annoying man. "Is he bothering you?"

She shakes her head. "No," she says. "But I'm sure he'll be showing his face sooner or later."

"Well, let me know when he does," Gray says. "And I'll smack him for you. I gotta go, seems like Luce has got herself in a mix again." He gestures across the room where Lucy has once again been cornered by a very persistent Hibiki. Erza sighs.

"That Trimen is going to be the first on my Kill List once I'm done with Ichiya," She grumbles. Gray chuckles in amusement and ruffles her hair.

"Stand down, Tiger," he chastises, walking in Lucy's direction. "Let someone else be the knight in shining armor for once."

"My hero," She calls sarcastically after him. She smiles when that comment earns her his middle finger, but he turns and grins at her humor despite the gesture. She flutters her eyelashes at him and pretends to blow a kiss.

She needs a little break. She grabs another full glass of champagne from a nearby waiter and finds a seat in a little corner booth, sinking gratefully into the soft cushions. "Ah," she whispers, closing her eyes in bliss and taking a sip. "This is nice..."

"Such exquisite parfum... as expected from my honey!" A voice completely familiar and completely unwanted. Erza frowns, her previous euphoria disappearing in one fell swoop as she opens her eyes to see none other than the womanizer himself, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, in the flesh.

"Ichiya," She says, turning away as he slides in across from her in the booth. She takes another sip of champagne.

"You look ravishing as always, my honey," Ichiya coos in that sickening voice of his. Erza gags on her champagne, turning a demonic glare on him. He, despite the fact that he has the most powerful woman literally glaring flames in his direction, continues to coo and oogle her. For the "ace" of Blue Pegasus, he is very clueless when it comes to threats on his life.

"Let me get this straight with you, Ichiya," she says in a deathly quiet tone (that if he were smart enough, it meant "run for the hills as if hellhounds are on your tail" according to Gray after antagonizing her once too far). "I am not "your honey" and if you do insist on calling me "ravishing" or "gorgeous" or "stunning", or if you speak about my "parfum" one more time, you are going to wish that death had come sooner."

Ichiya's eyes sparkle with something that sets her off, and he reaches out. "Please, my honey," he gasps out. "Tell me the things you'd do to me worse than death! I want you to, my beautiful honey!" Erza gasps, feeling her face turn bright red, and tries to move out of Ichiya's range, but his hand latches onto her wrist before she can. "Show me what you'd do-"

Before he can go any further, a hand shoots out of nowhere and latches onto Ichiya's locked on Erza's. Faster than Erza can comprehend, the hand literally flicks Ichiya out of his seat, tossing him ten feet out of the booth and into several other people. Erza blinks in shock and looks at her savior, ready to call Gray her true knight, and then stops.

Because it certainly isn't Gray that is standing before her with a very pissed off look burning in forest green eyes.

Jellal turns around, past a giggling Meredy, to an awestruck crowd, and focuses his glare on the man in question, who is now struggling to his feet. He strides forward, the pissed scowl never leaving his face.

"No," he snarls.

* * *

He sighs, leaning against the porch railing, nursing his drink. He really shouldn't have lost his temper like that, throwing Ichiya the way he did, _even if the goddamn idiot was touching his Erza that way._

Seriously, was that man that much of a masochist? What did he say, " _Tell me the things you'd do to me worse than death!"_ Jellal shudders, suddenly feeling sick.

"Hey," a voice says, and a familiar weight settles on the railing next to him, a slim arm brushing his own. "I didn't know you were going to be here?"

He smiles, turning his head to face Erza. "Bob invited us," he says wryly, turning around so he can look at her. She's wearing a short black dress, sheer black stockings, and black combat boots. Her hair is up in it's signature ponytail, and Jellal can't help but revel in the sight of her. She's so breathtakingly beautiful, and his heart aches.

She raises an eyebrow. "Bob?" She asks. "Please tell me it wasn't because he wanted more handsome young men here, was it? Oh Mavis, I swear, he sees one good looking man and he can't keep his hands to himself. You better watch out, Jellal, he'll be all over you if he sees you-"

She breaks off suddenly, her face suddenly burning red. Jellal smiles inwardly, because _holy Mavis she just said he was handsome this is not a drill Erza Scarlet thinks Jellal Fernandes is handsome-_

"Sorry," she mumbles, looking anywhere but him, which, Jellal finds endearingly cute. "I ramble when I'm nervous."

He smiles, despite the turmoil inside. "It's fine. Actually, Bob asked me to come to watch out for you."

"What?"

Jellal sighs. "Bob asked me to come to watch out for you, in case things got too heated. He told me, about, well, when you and Laxus had that little, spat, with the Trimens, and Bob though that my being here would help prevent another situation."

"Oh," Erza says, suddenly frowning. "I see. You came because Bob asked you too. A formal request, nothing more. I see-"

"Erza," Jellal says, grabbing her arm and spinning her to him. She gasps at this sudden move, standing very still as her chest is pressed against his. They are face to face, nose to nose, mouth to mouth, eye to eye. Her heart is pounding, and no doubt he can feel it too.

Jellal's mouth goes dry. He licks his lips, well aware that Erza's eyes follow the movement. "Erza," begins, and then takes a shaky breath. "Erza, Master Bob did ask me to come," he continues, a bit stronger. "But I didn't come here for him. I came here for you. Erza, I will always be here for you. Even if it takes swimming through several oceans or trekking over thousands of miles. If I have to traverse over the highest mountains to help you, I would."

He closes his eyes. "Erza, I will never fully forgive myself for my past," he whispers. "But you, oh you, you are my constant. You are everything good that I see in life, and I have to protect it. I have to protect you. Erza-"

 _I love you._

She's quiet. He opens his eyes, and sees tears. Glittering tears pooling in the depths of her warm brown eyes. He gasps, ready to add this to his long list of sins as the worst possible crime he's committed, but then she smiles.

"Oh Jellal," she whispers, burying her face into his shirt. "I don't think I've ever been happier to hear those words from you. You are my true knight." She pulls away to look at him, cupping his cheek with one hand. "It's alright," she continues lovingly. "Even if you never forgive yourself, I have enough forgiveness to share for both of us."

"Erza..." He mumbles, and leans into her touch.

She presses her forehead against his. "I haven't seen you in forever, Jellal," she says. "I missed you."

He looks at her, and she at him. He licks his lips. She smiles, and leans in, her lips brushing his, and he closes the distance that separates their lips-

His eyes shoot open at the situation occurring right behind Erza. Ichiya, that blasted man, is getting too close to Meredy, his hands are on her hands, she's grimacing, he's laughing, his hands wandering-

"Oh hell no!" Jellal screams, jumping away from Erza. She whirls, confused, and has a second to comprehend Jellal launching himself towards Ichiya, who's got his filthy hands all over Meredy. She whispers, "For the love of Mavis," and dives to the side, just as the Blue Pegasus guild hall explodes for the second time.

* * *

"I swear if you ever lay one filthy hand on her agai-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it boss," Erik grumbles, waving off his infuriated leader. Jellal is currently being held back from ripping off Ichiya's head, who, despite being attacked by one of the most powerful mages in the country, is surprisingly intact and stubbornly still fraternizing with women. "You'll dismember him feet up and feed his guts to the pigs. We get it, Jellal, so you really can calm down."

Erik knew this was going to be a bad idea. What the hell was Master Bob thinking? First of all, if Jellal believing that hiding the letter Bob wrote to him about Erza's welfare was going to keep it secret, then maybe he should've guarded his mind better. Plus, if Erik has to hear one more thought about Erza's purity and dark can never mingle with the light, then Erik might just kill the boss himself. But in reality, Master Bob really should've known that putting Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki in the same room would end in disaster. To be honest, he should be lucky that the building was still standing. Somewhat.

Erik sighs, observing the smoking foundation, the only remnants of Blue Pegasus' atrocious pink guild. _Holy Mavis,_ Erik thinks. _Jellal, you may have gone a bit overboard here._

He catches a glimpse of familiar red hair, and he moves before he can think. He grabs Erza Scarlet by the arm, and, ignoring her shout of surprise, drags her over to Richard, who is struggling to suppress Jellal. Meredy is there as well, trying in vain to convince Jellal that it really is not necessary to "rip Ichiya's head off and throw it off a cliff".

"Oi, Pinky," Erik says. "As you can see, you ain't helping. Maybe she can, though."

Meredy straightens, giving Erik a withering glare. "Don't call me "Pinky"," she says in an exasperated tone that tells Erza they've gone through this before. Meredy turns to Erza, ignoring Erik's "tch" in response.

"Jellal does tend to get a bit overprotective towards the women he loves," she says, winking. She hugs Erza before gesturing to Richard to let Jellal go, who seems a little less murderous now. Erik grins.

"Maybe you should try what you attempted earlier," Erik suggest helpfully as he walks away. "Because that, as well as Ichiya's slow and murderous death, is the majority of his thoughts right now."

Erza blushes, but turns to Jellal. She can hear Laxus yelling in the background, something like, "That bastard's lucky Jellal didn't kill him, because I would have," but pays it no attention. She lays a hand on his shoulder and his reaction is immediate. He closes his eyes, his shoulders relaxing, and he sighs heavily.

"I might have gone a little overboard," he admits sheepishly, opening one eye to look at Erza. "Forgive me."

She laughs. "I'm personally glad you beat some sense into him," she confesses. "He shouldn't have hit on Meredy like that. I'm glad you came to both of our rescues. But it's not me you need to apologize to. If anything, you should show your regrets to Bob. Maybe he'll go easy on you due to your good looks."

He smiles. "You think?" he jokes.

She shakes her head. "Well, judging from the fact that he invited you here to prevent the building from exploding, I doubt it. At least with me and Laxus, we left it mostly intact. This, this is well, obliterated."

Jellal looks away sheepishly. "I got a little carried away," he whispers.

She smiles and hugs him. "That's fine," she whispers in his ear. "That building was in a desperate need of a paint job anyway."

* * *

 **A/N: Crime Sorciere has become my new obsession to write, especially when jerza is involved. Plus it's so much fun to write about Erik having to deal with Jellal's bs all the time. I love jerik. Jerik brotp all the way man!**

 **Rose of Winter is about 50% done and should be up before the weekend. Plus, I've got a few collabs going on with ahumanintraining, aka thir13enth here, and uzumakipposong, so that is another thing to look forward to. All other requests are currently being worked on and should be up soon! Plus, check out my profile and read my two upcoming fics that I can not wait to publish!**

 **See ya soon! Remember, reviews=love**

 **-Wolf**

 **P.S. Someone I.M, Seriously, you are a precious cinnamon roll too pure for this world. Let me love you. ily 3**


End file.
